When injured it is advised to stay in bed
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: Tsuna in his usual Dame manner ends up injured and in the hospital. Ever the gracious lover, Byakuran decides to visit his love with a bouquet of roses and a bag of marshmallows. Of course, things, as usual, don't end up quite as they should. When injured it is advised to stay in bed.


**Before you all try to kill me for not updating Violet Insanity, this is so I can get back into the pairing! I need to write something because the next chapter of VICL is SOOOO difficult to write... you'll understand when it's eventually posted. Sorry...**

**I got inspiration from a picture and a discussion I had.**

**So enjoy this... **

* * *

**Summary:** Tsuna in his usual Dame manner ends up injured and in the hospital. Ever the gracious lover, Byakuran decides to visit his love with a bouquet of roses and a bag of marshmallows. Of course, things, as usual, don't end up quite as they should. When injured it is advised to stay in bed.

* * *

When injured it is advised to stay in bed.

* * *

Byakuran was walking down the street towards the hospital when he spied a little florist just to his right, across the road. Humming to himself, and imaging the look on his lover's face when he arrived, bouquet of flowers in hand, to visit, well Byakuran couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Byakuran, being the boss of the Millfiore, was often far too busy for his liking. With paperwork to do and relations to rekindle he didn't often get to visit his love, but he always spared no expense when he did.

Of course, Tsunayoshi didn't need much; he liked little things, romantic things. When they did get to meet, Tsuna being a mafia boss too, they cuddled on the couch in Tsuna's home or office, or they went to the movies. They kissed deeply and loved wholly.

Byakuran never thought he'd fall in love within something so pure, and he never thought he'd come to adore the little things. But with Tsunayoshi, well, Byakuran found that things like snuggling and 'Eskimo' kisses were almost as wonderful as the long nights he and Tsunayoshi spent under the covers in sweaty, passionate dances of ecstasy.

But Byakuran did enjoy those very much as well.

So when Byakuran arrived in Japan for a month long vacation to see his little brunet lover, he was completely horrified to learn that his love was in the hospital.

Being mafia bosses didn't really have much to boast for. Their jobs were arduous, stressful; often being a boss meant a one-way ticket to an early grave. Sure the family time, the sheer protectiveness and warmth you got from subordinates made up for the coldness of other bosses and death-threats. But Byakuran seethed to learn that his lover had been injured by another.

Apparently Tsuna was stabbed during a meeting where all hell had broken loose. Now, the wound wasn't life-threatening, it had missed every vital organ and there were no complications during the exploratory surgery they had undertaken to make sure. The only reason Tsuna was still in the hospital was because the wound required fourteen stitches and was on his abdomen. In fact, he would be getting the all clear to go home soon, seeing as the stitches were dissolvable.

That didn't mean that Byakuran was less angered or worried. But he would wait to hunt down the responsible- unless that hadn't already be done- and to kill them until he could be sure that his lover was fine, and that he had inspected the wound himself.

Approaching the florist, Byakuran rolled his violet gaze across the wide array of flowers that were already prepared in beautiful bouquets. Now, Byakuran was no expert in flowers, he knew the meanings of a few, and knew which ones he liked. His favourite was the pond lily, though it was hard to get those in bouquets, and he knew that Tsunayoshi's favourite was the orange tiger-lily; but looking around there weren't any in stock.

Of course, Byakuran wasn't put off; he simply wandered slowly around the small shop for inspiration. As he walked around, his pale purple eyes landed on a large bouquet of carefully arranged flowers. They were cliché, probably overly expensive, and definitely weren't Tsunayoshi's favourite. But Byakuran never gave up the chance to be a romantic.

Picking up his favoured bunch and walking to the cashier, Byakuran could only grin and make his way to the hospital; not before buying some marshmallows though.

* * *

"Alright, sir Decimo. Please make sure not to walk around too much. Although you're almost alight tot go home we must make sure not to aggravate your wound."

Tsuna nodded along as he sat up in bed. He had just finished his lunch when the nurse came in to check his wounds and give him another few pieces of paperwork that could not be left until his return.

Tsuna hated hospitals. While they gave him a break from mountains of paperwork he always felt too constrained within them. Almost six years of training and vigilance made it near impossible for Tsuna to truly relax while being inactive. Even on the weekends –designated 'family' day by no one but himself- he was out playing with the children, or he was relaxing with hi guardians here or there.

So being in the hospital, and being told to have bed rest for any length of time drove Tsuna near insane.

Which is why he didn't listen to his nurse. He promptly swung his legs over the side of the bed and slid his slippers on. He didn't really know where he was going, but at least it wasn't in the dull room.

As he walked, taking his IV stand with him, he twinged in discomfort. His stomach was still tender and sore. The knife had slid right next to his right hip and he was incredibly lucky that none of his arteries or organs were hit. That didn't mean that he wasn't in excruciating pain when it happened. Now he felt like he had done a thousand crunches in one day. It would be a while before he was completely painless. But at least he was on the mend.

Tsuna was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice and enthusiastic Byakuran round the corner also not looking where he was going.

Suddenly the two teens collided roughly in a twist of limbs, medical equipment and bandages. Tsuna let out a painful hiss as his stomach was twisted in an uncomfortably way, and Byakuran let out a hiss as his head collided with the floor. Tsuna closed his eyes upon impact, waiting for either more pain to hit him or to be shoved off of whoever he had landed on.

When Tsuna opened his eyes he was surprised to find himself straddling the waist of and cradled gently against a hard chest of a very lean, pale man. His IV stand was pinning the man's neck, and he was mildly aware that his IV had ripped out of his arm and he was bleeding on the man's violet shirt.

But then warm hands ran up to his face and his lips were pressed gently against a slim pair of ever-willing, familiar lips.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Tsu-koi."

Tsuna relaxed for a moment, relishing in the feeling of his love back in his arms. The past two months had been way too long.

Opening his eyes as Byakuran pulled away, Tsuna was surprised to find petals and flowers scattered all around them. Some of the blood-red ovals were clinging to Byakuran's hair, and others were tossed across the checkered floor.

But Byakuran looked beautiful with all the roses surrounding him. As if he was lying on a bed of the flowers.

"Bya, why are you here with roses?" Tsuna was extremely confused, he hadn't had time to call Byakuran and tell him about the attack, they rarely told each other unless it was life-threatening or was some kind of plot to ruin their alliance. So he was more confused by Byakuran's appearance than the flowers.

Byakuran smiled and ran his pale hand though the thick locks of burnt hazel. "I was worried when I heard you were attacked and thought brining you some flowers would make you feel better sooner."

Tsuna couldn't help but smile as Byakuran's hand cupped his cheek, he raised his own hand to press the hand tighter against his face. "Well, just having you here makes me feel better."

Smiling up into his loves face, Byakuran pushes the IV stand aside and nuzzles against Tsuna's neck and jaw. "Ne, Tsunayoshi~" he hums, "I say we take advantage of this wonderful new position~."

Just because Tsunayoshi was supposed to stay in bed with his injuries didn't mean that Byakuran couldn't join him.

* * *

**So there you go! I'll link the picture in my profile in case you're interested.**

**So please review! Thank you for your support!**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


End file.
